Diary Kecilku
by vialesana
Summary: Ini adalah cerita kecilku mengenai bagaimana aku, Matsuri, hidup membentuk keluarga bersama seorang pemimpin Suna sekaligus mantan Senseiku, Sabaku no Gaara. Warning!: Canon, OC, no dialogue, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!: **Canon, simple story, no dialogue, etc.

.

**Diary Kecilku  
**_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

**_Selasa, 11 Juni_**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Matsuri. Coba tebak apa yang ingin kupaparkan? Di antara kalian mungkin bisa menebak? Ya, aku memperoleh sesuatu sangat-sangat mencengangkan dan tak tersangka, meleset dari estimasiku.

Gaara-sama, atau para penduduk desa Sunagakure biasa menyebutnya 'Kazekage-sama' tiba-tiba hari ini begitu aneh. Sebenarnya bukan sifat Gaara-sama, tetapi cara bagaimana dia mengagih bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas. Memang, aku diangkat dari Chuunin menjabat sebagai asisten Kazekage hampir satu tahun dan sukses menimbulkan kegirangan karena artinya aku bisa memandang wajah tampannya sewaktu-waktu, tapi bukan hal tersebut yang ingin kubicarakan. Maksudku, dia menyerahkan banyak pekerjaan dari biasa. Gaara-sama menginstruksiku memeriksa kertas kerja Shinobi, mengirim sejumlah dokumen ke beberapa tempat yang semestinya adalah tugas Chuunin lain, kemudian menerakan cap surat untuk dikirim ke desa aliansi, dan hal lain-lain.

Baru sekarang tenagaku terkuras habis. Aku bahkan bekerja hingga sahabatku, Sari dan Itetsu, pulang duluan karena terlalu malam. Hanya tinggal Shinobi yang berjaga-jaga di pintu utama gedung Kaze, dan tentu pemimpin desa sekaligus mantan Senseiku itu masih bersarang di ruangannya bersamaku.

Justru di sinilah kejadian mengejutkan datang. Sebelum aku pulang, Gaara-sama menahan langkahku. Aku gugup kala Gaara-sama seketika mendekat. Dia memandang wajahku dengan penuh keseriusan dan memperlihatkan kotak kecil merah marun dari saku jubah Kazekagenya.

Napasku terhambat sepersekian detik, kedua belah pipiku beringsang tatkala Gaara-sama mengemukakan perasaannya. Waktu itu aku mengangguk-angguk kaku bagai robot dan tergagap menyahut ajakan Gaara-sama yang menginginkanku menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya. Entah seperti apa penampakan warna dan mimik wajahku, pasti memalukan. Aku tak mau membayangkannya.

Darah di bawah kulitku berdesir saat Gaara-sama menyisipkan cincin polos itu pada jari manis kiriku. Aku menelan _saliva_ sembari memandang takjub perhiasan berkilau yang melingkar indah di jemariku. Gaara-sama menorehkan senyuman tipis. Pria yang selama ini bersikap datar dan dingin berbanding terbalik dihadapanku malam ini. Cara bicara yang mengutarakan perasaan bagaikan bukan layaknya seorang Gaara-sama.

Alasan kenapa dia memberiku tugas segunung adalah agar aku bisa lembur. Gaara-sama sengaja melakukan supaya aku telat pulang dan bisa berdua dengannya dalam satu ruangan. Dasar Gaara-sama, rasanya dia belum menelaah bagaimana membangun suasana romantis. Padahal Gaara-sama bisa mengajakku ke suatu tempat atau restoran seperti dalam sebuah film drama tanpa membiarkanku kewalahan akibat tugas-tugasnya. Tapi yah, aku bahagia… sangat bahagia. Aku tak menduga Gaara-sama diam-diam mengemas rapat perasaan sukanya padaku. Aku kira cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kegembiraan begitu melambung sampai-sampai tak sadar panglihatanku perlahan berubah hitam pekat. Saat itu samar-samar kudengar suara Gaara-sama berteriak panik.

.

.

**_Jumat, 09 Agustus_**

Bulan ini kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Hingga kini aku masih tak percaya keberuntungan emas jatuh kepadaku. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah istri Sang Godaime Kazekage, bukan Kunoichi biasa. Sahabat-sahabatku memberi selamat serta bungkusan hadiah pernikahan. Kedua kakak Gaara tak lagi kupanggil 'Temari-sama' atau 'Kankurou-sama', melainkan menukarnya dengan panggilan Nee-san dan Nii-san.

Ah, mengingat soal pernikahan, kami belum melaksanakan malam pertama. Aktivitas 'penting' yang dinantikan sepasang pengantin baru malah tertunda karena aku mengalami kelelahan dan meriang akibat acara pernikahan berlangsung seharian penuh.

Bayangkan, sebelum surya mentari menyonsong aku bangun untuk mengenakan busana pengantin tradisional yang dibantu oleh para penata rias. Aku pun mesti menyambut tamu-tamu yang diundang ke pesta pernikahan sejak pagi menjelang sore, Gaara-sama bahkan mengundang temannya dari Konoha. Malam harinya kami punya acara makan bersama keluarga Gaara-sama dan Tetua Sunagakure.

Syukurlah sebab Gaara-sama mengerti kondisiku. Aku sendiri tak enak hati karena merusak malam pertamanya. Meski begitu, eberapa hari kemudian kami 'membayar' semuanya selepas Gaara-sama pulang kerja malam itu.

Aku tak sanggup menggambarkan bagaimana gugupnya saat Gaara-sama berada tepat di atasku yang tengah terbaring di ranjang King Size. Roman datar Gaara-sama dekat sekali di pandanganku. Hembusan napas lembut nan hangat Gaara-sama berkali-kali menyapu geli disebagian permukaan kulit wajahku. Bau parfum maskulin Gaara-sama terserap tajam oleh indera penciumanku. Iris _aquamarine_ indah membingkai dalam lingkar matanya yang tajam._ Kyaaaaa!_ Batinku menjerit-jerit tak keruan. Aku harap semua bukan mimpi semata yang akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Canggung. Aku melingkap poni panjangnya dan kupegang perlahan huruf Kanji merah yang mencolok di keningnya. Tanda Kanji itu bukanlah tato, melainkan luka yang telah tercantum sejak dulu. Teksturnya agak kasar sewaktu kuraba.

Aku tak berhenti sampai situ. Kutangkup sisi wajah Gaara-sama dengan kedua tangan, menyentuh garis rahangnya secara menyeluruh. Aku kemudian membuka kancing atasan kerah _turtle neck_jubah merah-keunguannya, menarik ristleting, melepas pakaian atas hingga terekspos bentuk tubuh Gaara-sama yang proporsional. Lekuk otot bisep, pectoralis dan abs Gaara-sama yang sempurna menghasilkan panas di sekujur kepalaku.

Malam itu pertama kali Gaara-sama menjamah, mencumbu, membelai, mengecap inci demi inci tubuhku. Kamar tidur penuh desahan serta lenguhan, menandakan kami berdua menikmati malam pertama kami setiap menitnya.

.

.

**_Senin, 19 Mei_**

_Kami-sama_ mengkaruniakan kami bayi laki-laki sehat dan normal. Bayi itu diberi nama Ichiro. Wajahnya tembam, rambut Ichiro persis sang ayah, namun matanya mengikuti warna mataku. Melihat kedua belah pipi Ichiro yang merah bagai buah apel, rasanya ingin kucubit terus. Menggemaskan.

Aku senang sekali sebab Nee-san dan Nii-san menggelegak menyambut kelahiran putra pertama kami. Para penduduk desa dan Tetua Suna juga bersikap sama. Di luar dugaan mereka bahagia atas kehadiran sang permata hati.

Gaara-sama. Ya, aku beruntung menikah dengannya. Selain memegang sosok suami baik dan pengertian, Gaara-sama adalah figur ayah penyayang dan memanjakan buah hatinya, terlihat bagaimana cara Gaara-sama yang tak jarang membantu memandikan Ichiro, mengganti popok, menenangkan tangis Ichiro tengah malam. Kalian tahu? Padahal aku tak menyuruh Gaara-sama. Dia sigap bertindak sendiri tanpa perintah. Jujur, aku tak mau menyusahkan Gaara-sama mengingat dia membanting tulang dari pagi hingga larut malam, namun Gaara-sama bersikeras menggendong Ichiro yang rewel sampai terlelap pulas di dekapannya.

Ayah tetaplah ayah. Gaara-sama menggenggam teguh posisi barunya tersebut. Usai pulang kerja, Gaara-sama kerap ingin tahu apa yang Ichiro lakukan, menanyakan perkembangan si kecil dari hari ke hari. Gaara-sama menunjukkan bentuk perhatian pada Ichiro sesibuk apapun pekerjaan Kazekagenya. Gaara-sama memahami bagaimana berperan sebagai seorang suami sekaligus seorang ayah dalam mengayomi sebuah keluarga.

.

.

**_Sabtu, 01 November_**

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat Gaara-sama mengabarkan bahwa lusa dia akan pergi berperang di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Sunagakure. Gaara-sama diangkat menjadi jenderal komandan pasukan tentara gabungan Shinobi, karena itu posisinya tak mungkin ditinggal mengingat ia juga merupakan salah satu Kage. Kekuatan Gaara-sama diperlukan dalam perang dunia Shinobi.

Mendengar kabar tersebut aku menawarkan diri ikut bersamanya, namun Gaara-sama justru menolakku mentah-mentah. Dia memerintahku tetap di desa untuk menjaga Ichiro. Gaara-sama meyakinkanku bahwa semua berjalan baik meski aku sendiri tak yakin seratus persen akan hal itu.

Bagaimanapun perang bukanlah misi mudah, apalagi tentara Shinobi pasti banyak yang tumbang oleh serangan musuh. Sama dengan Gaara-sama, ada kemungkinan kecil musuh mampu menumbangkannya walau kutahu Gaara-sama termasuk golongan Shinobi terkuat.

Cairan bening luluh di sepasang sisi wajahku. Gaara-sama yang menyadari sigap menarik dan merengkuhku, membiarkan aku terisak di sana. Aku tak menggubris Gaara-sama yang berusaha menenangkanku sambil mengusap-usap punggungku yang bergerak naik-turun. Jubah Kazekage putih-birunya lembab karena air mata yang tak kunjung mengalir.

Pantas beberapa hari lalu sikap Gaara-sama sedikit aneh. Rupanya dia hendak meninggalkanku dan Ichiro, namun sengaja menutupinya. Gaara-sama tahu jika dia memberitahu soal perang ini lebih awal, aku akan menanggung kesedihan lebih lama.

Sulit melepas Gaara-sama ke medan perang. Bukan karena aku wanita manja, tapi aku tak ingin hal-hal buruk menimpa Gaara-sama. Aku tak mau kebahagiaan yang selama ini kuraih tandas akibat kepergian Gaara-sama. Bagiku sosok pria ini sangatlah penting. Aku tak dapat membayangkan Gaara-sama gugur dalam perang nanti. Aku sangat membutuhkan eksistensi Gaara-sama di sisi kehidupanku.

.

.

**_Jumat, 07 November_**

Beberapa hari setelah Gaara-sama dan kedua kakaknya menuju medan perang, aku menetap di rumah sendiri merawat Ichiro.

Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan, malam ini Ichiro lebih rewel dari biasa. Berbagai cara telah kulakukan, tapi Ichiro tak kunjung diam dan tertidur. Aku merasa Ichiro merindukan belaian sang ayah, merindukan suara Gaara-sama yang teralun lembut di telinganya. Dia terlihat tidak tenang dan menyedihkan. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya menderita.

Selama hampir dua jam menangis, Ichiro tertidur pulas di ranjang bayinya. Kuselimuti tubuh mungil itu hingga sebatas leher, kemudian kuusap pipi tembamnya dengan punggung jemari telunjukku. Mata Ichiro lembab akibat terlalu lama menangis. Garis romannya begitu kusut dan lelah.

Aku tercengung di sisi ranjang Ichiro, menatap langit malam cerah di atas sana. Taburan bintang bersemarak mengitari angkasa malam, sangat indah. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang Gaara-sama lakukan di medan perang sekarang. Sedang tidurkah dia? Bertarung dengan musuhkah? Atau mungkin… Gaara-sama sedang termenung sepertiku?

Ichiro, kasihan dia. Makhluk mungil tak berdosa itu pasti jauh lebih merindukan Gaara-sama dibandingkan kegundahan yang kurasakan. Bersabarlah Ichiro, ayah mungkin tak lama lagi kembali.

.

.

**_Selasa, 11 November_**

Berita mengejutkan menimpa dikala aku baru menuntaskan sarapan pagi. Seorang Jounin Suna datang menemuiku, wajahnya panik dan tampak terburu-buru.

Ya, Jounin itu mengantarkan kabar buruk. Gaara-sama dilarikan ke rumah sakit setiba di Suna. Para Shinobi cergas mengantarnya ke desa karena kondisi Gaara-sama kritis. Menurut saksi mata, Gaara-sama terhantam racun mematikan. Tim medis telah melakukan pertolongan terbaik di medan perang, namun dirasa belum cukup. Racun menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Gaara-sama dan dia membutuhkan pengobatan serius mengingat keadaan Gaara-sama kian menurun drastis.

Aku turut menyusul ke rumah sakit bersama Ichiro. Kurasakan pandanganku mulai buram dan berair. Setiba di sana, Nee-san dan Nii-san memberitahu kejadiannya. Mereka bilang racun itu berasal dari luka pada perutnya. Tim medis memang sanggup menghentikan pendarahan, tetapi mereka tak bisa menghilangkan racun dalam tubuh Gaara-sama. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa melainkan menitikkan butiran air di bola mataku, memasrahkan diri dan memohon doa kepada _Kami-sama_ demi keselamatannya.

Penasaran akan keadaan Gaara-sama, aku mengintip ruangan melalui kaca pintu. Kuperhatikan seorang Kunoichi Konoha berambut merah jambu memerintah beberapa tim medis membantunya meramu penawar racun dari tanaman obat. Aku tak bisa melihat Gaara-sama dengan baik karena terhalang mereka. Sejenak sku mengamati Kunoichi itu. Ia memberi suntikan berisi obat penawar racun di salah satu lengan Gaara-sama.

Atmosfer memilukan terlukis jelas di hadapanku. Aku lega karena perang telah dimenangkan oleh tentara gabungan Shinobi, tapi sebaliknya Gaara-sama terkena imbasnya. Hal inilah yang kutakutkan ketika Gaara-sama melangkah ke medan perang. Semenjak awal aku mengira Gaara-sama akan mengalami masalah, dan semua terjadi kenyataan.

Tatkala tim medis memperbolehkanku menjenguk Gaara-sama, aku masuk ke ruangannya. Air mataku tiada henti menetes melihat Gaara-sama telah sadarkan diri. Dia terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Mulut Gaara-sama mengenakan masker oksigen, sementara bagian dadanya terpasang alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang mengeluarkan bunyi monoton mengerikan. Perut Gaara-sama terbalut oleh perban, yang kuyakini adalah tempat di mana luka beracun itu berada. Aku bukan ahli bidang kedokteran, tapi jika menilik saja aku tahu tubuh Gaara-sama belum stabil. Tim medis berpesan agar Gaara-sama beristirahat penuh.

Di balik masker oksigen, Gaara-sama tersenyum lemah. Dia mencoba menghibur, mengelus sebelah sisi wajahku, menghapus jejak air mata dengan begitu lembut. Aku yang duduk di sisi ranjang seraya mendekap Ichiro seolah tak mampu bicara sepatah katapun karena isak tangis.

Aku lega… sungguh bahagia karena Gaara-sama selamat dari ancaman racun mematikan itu. Doaku terhadap _Kami-sama_ terkabulkan. Tim medis berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara-sama, pria yang memiliki sosok penting dalam hidupku. Aku sangat berharap kejadian ini tak lagi terulang, selamanya.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca maupun review fic saya ^^  
Maaf jika ada kekurangan atau apapun di dalamnya ^^

.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
